


How Robin Became The Boy Wonder

by Saberlord_Oboeshoes



Series: New Tamaran [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Dick Grayson - Fandom, Robin (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Wonder Girl (Comics)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, First Time, Horny Teenagers, Oral Sex, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberlord_Oboeshoes/pseuds/Saberlord_Oboeshoes
Summary: Starfire is given a bachelorette party, and Robin's past sexual partners - Supergirl Wonder Girl, and Batgirl - all recount how they lost her virginity to him, making Starfire question the value humans place on sex and the strength of her relationship with Robin.





	1. Sealing the Girl of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> The events of this take place before Chapter 21 of New Tamaran: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12908295/chapters/29491470

It was a week before Starfire's wedding, and as per Earth tradition, her best friend Donna had arranged a bachelorette party. She had rented out a large indoor pool complete with a water slide, diving board, and professional DJ (who was actually Raven, which surprised everyone). 

All the other female Titans (sans Kole who was still too young for the occasion) attended and had a good time swimming, drinking and talking. While in the middle of a chicken fight, Starfire noticed that Barbara Gordon had arrived in a purple maternity suit. Knowing that Babs enjoyed posting her modeling pictures all over her bedroom, she figured that the best way to welcome her was in a 'sexy' fashion. 

Starfire waved at Babs with both arms, making sure she got a good view of her pink bikini-clad frontside (bandeau and skirted bottom to be exact). Then she let herself get knocked over in the chicken fight, flew into the air, and dried herself by shaking her body like a stripper. She looked down to see if Babs had noticed but was disappointed to see that she had rolled her wheelchair up to a table and set up a paper bag. Regardless, Starfire flew down and greeted her friend, unintentionally pressing her breasts up against her. 

"Thank you for coming, good friend Babs!" The Queen of New Tamaran exclaimed. 

"Great to see you too! I'd love to hang out more, but I know you've been busy." 

"Well, so have you, Miss keeping-tabs-on-LexCorp," added Donna Troy, walking up the two with a martini while wearing a black-and-white swimdress. 

"No, I’m done with.  Surprisingly, Luthor’s clean." 

"May I please listen to your little bumgorf?" Asked Starfire. 

"Sure, go right ahead." 

Starfire kneeled down at placed her ear on Barbara's pregnant belly. "I can feel the little heart! And a kick!" 

"Due any day now! By the way, I brought you a wedding gift!" 

Starfire opened the paper bag to find a set of superhero-themed baby clothes. 

"Thank you! I hope that our bumgorfs can grow up to be best friends together!" 

"You and Robin may have to adopt," advised Donna. "Since you're different species, chances of offspring are next to impossible." 

"Well, maybe they'll get a nice little miracle to break the chances," suggested Barbara.

"Well, if Robin couldn't get Kara pregnant, I doubt..." Then Donna realized the implications of what she was saying. 

"Wait, what about Earth Champion Kara?" Asked Starfire nervously. 

"I'm just saying that … oh look, someone else is here!" 

Supergirl entered the place with open arms and in a blood red swimdress, and started flying around greeting her fellow heroine. Lastly she came to Starfire, who interrupted her wedding congratulations. 

"Were you and my Robin grimgorfs?" 

Everyone else stopped and turned to look at the Girl of Steel. They all knew that 'grimgorf' was the Tamaranean word for romantic and sexual partner, but they were all deeply curious about the last one. Kara smiled as she gave her unashamed response. 

"Yup! We were each other's first times! And second, and third, and fourth … spent my whole first summer on Earth becoming the Master and Mistress of the Sexual Arts!" 

All the other girls joined a clustered circle around them, begging for details. Even Raven was among them, who promptly blushed when she realized how surprisingly perverted she was being. 

"OK, step back, so what do you want to hear..." 

"First time!" demanded Starfire. "How did he become 'Master of the Sex Arts'?". 

"Well, let me flashback to the summer after my freshman year of high school. It had only been a few months since I'd been revived from stasis, and my cousin had put me under intensive homeschooling to keep me up-to-date with regular Earth girls. I wanted a break, but Clark gave me a matching costume so I could hop straight into patrolling Metropolis with him. While using my X-ray version to search for crimes, I discovered numerous couples having sex. It sounded gross in my schooling, but now it seemed like a lot of fun.  I asked my cousin and his parents about it, but they just said to wait until I was married, and like a good girl, I decided to obey.” 

"That summer, my cousin did a team-up with Batman, and that’s how I met Robin. I wasn't used to talking to boys, so I was a bit nervous … or at least that's what I told him." 

"What do you mean?" Asked Bumblebee. 

"Well, you know the joke about Superman a peeping-tom all the time? Well, that's true about me! I'm always checking out tits and cocks, and I’ve never felt any shame in it. I'm not particularly judgy, but when I saw Robin's "groin sidekick" – I stuttered so bad I forgot my own name!" 

All the girls shrieked in unison – sans Raven, who placed her hand over her mouth to stop the scream from getting out, and Starfire, who was still intently listening. 

"Anyway, our mentors had teamed-up, and long story short, Robin and I wound up fighting Parasite.  We defeated him, and immediately after I collapsed from exhaustion.  Despite being weak from battle, he managed to crawl over to me and began giving me mouth-to-mouth, and when I finally came to my own mouth started treating it like a kiss.  We both did.  And when we both realized we were smooching, he quickly released me and started wiping his mouth off in shame.  But I didn't.  I actually enjoyed it.  So much so that I thanked him for it ... and asked if he'd like to finish.  I put my right middle finger through a circle made by my left thumb and pointer finger to clarify.

"He looked at me all confused. I repeated myself. 'But we just met,' he said. 'Yeah,' I responded, 'and you almost died trying to protect me. Does that not mean you care about me?'" 

"'Yeah, but we're heroes. We're supposed to protect and care about everyone'." 

“I replied, ‘And what’s wrong with having some fun as a self-reward?’

"'It's not that. I mean, we're both 14, right?  Then we’re too young to be doing it.’

“’We’re also too young to be fighting criminal psychopaths and power-sucking monsters, yet here we are!’

“’OK, but I don’t know what to do.’

"So I said back, ‘Me neither, so why can’t we have some fun learning together?'" 

“He couldn't say no to that, so he followed his hormones and agreed to exchange virginities with me. 

"The following Saturday, Superman sent me home early so that I could get a head start on studying for my biology exam.  I called Robin and found that he was off sidekicks duties as well for the same reason.  While Batman was off doing hero work, I flew to Wayne Manor and knocked on Robin's window.

"He opened it up and said, 'Wow!  You look beautiful!'  I blushed, as it was the first compliment on my looks that actually sounded genuine.  I thanked him and flew into his room.  He offered to take my cape and my boots; I handed them over and he neatly set them by the foot of his king size bed before he climbed onto its head, laying with his back propped up against more pillows than anyone ever needed, and told me to come up next to him.  I flew u and landed laying down next to him, and he still stared at me the same way.

"'So, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?' he asked.

"'Absolutely', I answered.  'If the bad guys are willing to hurt us like how Parasite did, then they'll want to do far worse to us.  If sex really is as good as everyone says it is, then I don't want to have my first time stolen from me by a monster like that.

"'So then, why me?' he asked.  'Aren't there plenty of guys in Smallville you could ask?'

"'I honestly don't know anyone else in Smallville.  I'm a  bit of a loner.'

"'You are?'

"'Yeah, ever since Krypton.  The other kids isolated from me because of my dad's politics.  I had no real friends there, and now that I'm here, I don't even know how to make friends, and I'm just so...'  A tear ran down my cheek; Robin wiped it away.

"'It's alright.  I know what it's like to lose everything, to be alone.  You're gonna get through this; you just need to find the right people to help through it, and you need a friend than I'll be your friend.'

"'Boyfriend?' I asked earnestly.

"'Well, we are gonna have sex, so, sure I guess'.

"I grabbed him by the shoulders, yanked him towards me, and gave him our second kiss.  We closed our eyes as we really got into it, him grabbing me by the arms while my foot bopped.  I rolled over so that my knees were on either side of his hips, and leaned forward to unbutton his shirt from top to bottom.

"As I opened up his uniform, I complimented him for his well-crafted muscular physique and asked if he had to work every day to get like that.  He stammered a bit before answering 'yes'.  I asked if I could touch; he again stammered before answering 'yes'. I gently rubbed my fingertips up and down across his abdomen.  His breathing and heart rate slowly accelerated, but he tried his best not to show it. 

"I moved to the next stage of my sensual attack, spreading my tongue and lips all over his marble chest and abs, starting from his neck and working all the way down to his waist.  Then I pulled down his pants and boxers and stuffed that hardened cock in my mouth.  It was delicious!  So delicious that after putting Robin into a few seconds of heaven, I bit a little too hard and made him yelp in pain.  After making sure I had done no serious damage, I pulled my shirt off over my head, bundled it into a ball, and tossed it behind me.  His vitals smoothed out as his eyes stared at my tan soft cup bra.

"After snapping my fingers to get his attention, I asked for his hands. He gave them to me, and I placed them on my breasts. By instinct, he began to massage them. With my muscles being harder than steel, it was like trying to massage a boulder for him, so the arousal I was hoping for didn't quite happen.

"I told him to massage harder, but I still could barely feel anything, and he even asked if boobs were supposed to feel like rocks. I told him to take my bra off, which he took a surprisingly long time to do for someone who fights with a utility belt. After casting that aside, he squeezed both my titties at once, while also licking the space between my breasts. His puny human hands and mouth still couldn't move a single muscle fiber, so it was time to move on.

"I slowly floated upwards, allowing his lips to continue down my belly and his fingers to continue down my sides.  He stopped for a bit when he reached my navel, and the moved down even slower until his lips and fingertips were touching the very top of my skirt.  After loosening my yellow belt, he unbuttoned my skirt and threw it aside, and paused in a blank stare at my tan bikini-style panties.

"'So, I just pull this down, right?' he asked.  'Yup!' I answered.  'Just like your own!'

"He slowly pulled down my panties, slowly lowering his jaw at the sight of my vagina.  I raised my legs, finished pulling off my panties, and spread those legs open in front of his face so that he was looking straight into my vulva while I gazed down on his adorable spikey head.  'Go ahead,' I said. 'Stick your finger in there!' 

"'Um, which one?'"

There was a brief silence.

"Let me explain - Kryptonian males have no testicles and three penises, and Kryptonian females have three separate vaginal openings arranged like a triangle, each with a clitoris on top and bottom.  Back to my story, I told Robin it didn't matter.

"Robin promptly did so, and spent the next several minutes poking around at my all of mt clitorises, following my directions to satisfy me most. Once he had found a good pattern, he replaced his finger with his teeth, grabbing onto my butt with his hands while my thighs rested on his shoulders, and I was soon gasping so hard that I couldn't direct him.  I began to feel spasms in my torso, and found myself praising Rao for this moment.  

"Then suddenly, he took his tongue out of me. I opened my eyes and looked straight ahead to see him standing up, putting his face right in front of mine.  'Kara', he said with more confidence than before, 'I want to put my penis in here'. 

"After hearing those magic words, he pushed open my thighs and clumsily maneuvered his massive, rock-hard penis into my top vagina!"  

Kara stopped to note all the other girls staring at her in amazement. 

"The moment his tip touched my hymen, we both briefly gasped in shock. We looked at each other, both clearly nervous, but I told him to go right ahead. With our arms hugging each other's backs, he tried his hardest to push himself further into me, but couldn’t.  I don’t know if he was too big or I was too tight, but my hymen did not want to be broken.  After a few moments of him thrusting as hard as he could, I sensed that he was starting to climax, so I instinctively pulled my mouth towards his and shared our first real kiss together.

"When that had gotten him relaxed enough, I wrapped my legs around his waist, and stopped kissing him while pushing myself upwards so that his penis was all the way out save for the very tip.  I smiled down and said, 'It's my turn!'.  With a massive pelvic drop, my vagina quickly swallowed up his penis whole!"

"But did he finally break your hymen?" asked Argent.

"Oh yeah, he did!  But, you know what Newton said about equal and opposite reaction?  Well, his cock broke my hymen, and in return, the impact from my hips broke half his bones,, tore apart his mattress, destroyed his bed, and dropped his entire bedroom into the dining hall below."

All the other girls stared in shock, confusion and disbelief.

“No, seriously, that’s what happened.  So the moral is that if your partner is at least a thousand times weaker than you, take the submissive role.

"Now are naked bodies were floating in the air, and my senses were showing me how little control I still had over my strength.  On top of the destruction, I had also put Robin into intense pain, with massive soreness all over his muscular system, his heartbeat reaching a critical limit, torn ligaments around his groin, and both femurs had almost been dislocated.  If his massive cock hadn’t absorbed most of my pelvic shock waves, he would’ve been in much worse shape.

"But there was a bigger problem.  I turned my head to the door and told Robin that I heard someone rushing down the stairs, and I froze in panic of what to do next.  His body still aching, Robin instructed me to the secret entrance in his room that led to the Batcave.

"We took it down, and Robin directed me towards the Bat Iron Lung, and instructed me in hooking my body up to its healing mechanisms.  Once that was settled, he told me to get back home before I was found out.  'OK, but I'll need to put my clothes back on first.'

"'Here you are ma'am', said a British accent nearby.  I turned and took my pile of neatly folded clothes gladly, and then turned back to see Alfred standing with his back towards us, arms crossed behind his waist in a gentleman-like-manner.

"'I take it your biology went well,' he said.

“Wait, he wasn’t angry?” asked Starfire.

“Not at all.  Robin was about the same age as Bruce when he began to add the sexual arts to his education, and was thrilled that Robin was now fully following in his adoptive father’s footsteps, and he said that I should be proud to have found a young man who treated me like a woman.

“I was confused, and asked that us young people were supposed to wait until marriage, or at least a serious relationship.  Alfred scoffed at that, saying that would be the case if we were normal teens, but we weren’t normal.  Just like Bruce and Clark, we’d never have the time for a normal romantic relationship, so we should experience the joys of sex with friends and partners instead of lovers.  He then went on to talk about how Bruce’s unromantic sex life had helped him – be more open with partners, improve mood, relieve stress – and invited me to come back once Robin and the mansion had finished repairs.

"I then apologized for my performance and after making sure that Robin was OK with Alfred’s proposal, I gave him a goodbye kiss on the forehead. 'Thanks for that', I said. 'You made me happy!'" 

"'Thanks', he replied. 'You were great too! And take good care of my virginity for me! He loves playing fetch and needs to be taken out twice a day!'" 

"Yeah, he was funnier then, so I giggled. 'Well, as long as you have mine, let's have you take the lead next we do this'." 

"We both agreed and bid each other goodbye. We met regularly over the summer for lots more fucking, letting him take lead while I carefully monitored our vitals, making sure that we were doing it both safely and getting the most enjoyment out of it.  There was much trial and error, but by the time the fall semester started, we had become the Master and Mistress of the Sexual Arts. 

"I still remember our last fuck of the summer.  He screwed me missionary-style – all without my guidance – until we both entered orgasm.  Then he pulled me up until we were both sitting and we screwed each other in lotus position until we climaxed together, and then we both fell backwards in exhaustion.  Once his breathing and heart rate were normal again, I crawled up the bed to face him and we gave each other a thank-you kiss, lips locked and eyes closed. 

"'Thank you,' he said, 'for an amazing summer, goddess of steel!' 

"'And thank you,' I replied, 'for an amazing summer, Boy Wonder!'"

 


	2. Wooing Wonder Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna recalls when she gave her virginity to Robin as part of her quest to become a true Amazon.

"So, that's how you became as good as you are?" asked Pantha. 

"Oh, thank Rao, yes! I mean, we had to arrange it over the phone before, and we avoided nights when he had loads of homework or finals or recovering from injuries. But that still gave us lots of time for lots more fun on the bed! And as a bonus, I got to practice controlling my strength, while he got plenty of exercise! Oh, and Alfred told Bruce about it, and he was pretty proud of his ward!" 

While the other girls mostly shrieked at that, Starfire found herself repulsed. It was as though she was disgusted by seeing her friends lusting over her fiancé's sexual performance, something that was meant for the two of them alone. Still, not wanting to make a scene, she quickly broke up the crowd before getting a private word with Supergirl. 

"Kara, how can you have mating with Robin without being his Grimgorf? You are the Champion of Earth, so were you not raised to be good?" 

"Well, Star, I may be a 'good' girl, but that doesn't mean I can't be a 'bad' girl, understand?" 

Starfire slowly shook her head in a confused manner. Nearby, Donna whispered to Kara, knowing her super-hearing would pick it up: 

"Her alien race is strongly emotional, and to them sexual desire and romantic love are the same, so sex outside of love is evil to them." 

Hearing this, Supergirl turned much more serious. 

"Um, Star, first of all, I'm sorry if anything I said hurt you, and secondly, on Earth we treat sex differently. Personally, sex works best for me as a fun activity between friends. Robin shared this view with me, and when he deflowered Donna..." 

Now everyone turned to face the warrior princess.

"OK, fine, if we’re all gonna be perverts today. 

"My mother is Queen of the Amazons, and my father is a United States Air Force Captain, so my upbringing was extremely rough. Day after day was training, exercising, fighting, all to be a great warrior. My parents took me on a few quests, but I was always disappointed that there was never anyone else my age around. 

"But that changed one fateful day. An alleged demon named Etrigan had stolen some artifact from Gotham, and the Dynamic Duo was determined to get it back. They chased him all the way to the Greek Isles, where they teamed up with my parents. Robin was the first boy I met my age. And he was really cute. He acted like a proper gentleman, and I like a proper lady."

"Wait, aren't you going to talk about me?" asked Kara.

"Yeah, I guess I should.  After super-blonde wrecked half of Robin's skeleton, her family sent her to Themyscera to train to get control of her strength.  We partnered and during our training together, we discovered we had a mutual sensual attraction to each that we happily fulfilled every night.'

"How did your mother feel about it?" asked Jinx.

"She encouraged it.  For Amazons, sex is not just sharing bodies, but merging mind and soul together as well. It makes the warriors feel more together as one, which makes them better at fighting the enemy as one unit. It was a tradition practiced in the armies of ancient Greece and copied by the Amazons. My mother did it with her fellow Amazons, she did it with my father, and now it was my turn to follow in that tradition.  However, to prevent her from harming my body, she took the submissive role while I was the domineering one, and I could never properly orgasm because she always came first.

"After Kara left, Robin had healed up and then was almost immediately brought to the island, as some Amazon descendants had stolen an artifact from Gotham. Robin and I were paired together, and I was given a private pep talk by my mother. After talking about all the dangers that I would face, she mentioned there were two things I needed to do to become a true Amazon. The first is kill an enemy, and we were sent to hunt down a Libyan Snake, that was bound to happen. 

"The second was to complete the act of sex - breaking the hymen and going into orgasm, with a partner and all consensual.  Only then could my divine powers be awoken from my blood." 

"And how did Robin feel about your tradition?" asked Starfire. 

"Well, Batman and my father both sat down and gave him the pep talk. In particular, my dad told him to look after me, make a warrior and a woman out of me, and gave him his first box of condoms as we left. 

"Anyway, we traveled to the cave we were supposed to go to and entered an underground maze whose passages shifted every so often. Despite following directions, we got ourselves lost, and wound up trapped by four walls. Clearly not going anywhere, we set up camp near a cave tree with glowing leaves. After rolling out our sleeping mat, I walked straight up to him at our campfire and expressed my wish for sex. 

"He didn't object, but wanted to know why I wanted his body. I explained back that this was the first day of our lifelong alliance whose firm foundation could best be forge through the physical bindings of our bodies together tradition of the ancient warriors. 

"Robin responded by saying that he knew about my people's customs, and claimed that I shouldn't have to have sex if I didn't want to, and that tradition didn't always have to be followed. Insulted, I punched him the stomach, informing him that it was my dream to become a noble warrior like my parents, but also respected his decision and coldly told him that I'd just have to go home to disappointed parents. 

"We didn't talk for a while. The walls didn't move, and the area was lit with torches for us to see. Going over notes my mother had given, Robin approached me and stated: 'Let me make you a warrior'. 

"I’ve been watching you for a while, and I honestly can’t stand that sad look on your face.  At first I thought you were just being pressured into it, but I was wrong. If you truly want to uphold your culture, then I would be more than happy to be the first to bind with you. 

"I blushed and awkwardly asked if he had any experience. He reminded me that he had done it just once before, with Kara.  I asked how he lived through the whole experience, and he replied, 'Just barely.'

"'Well, let's get started," he said as he took off his shoes, cape and shirt. I just sat and gawked at his young, masculine physique, much thinner than the ones I'd seen in art on Themyscera but even more dazzling. Casting away his shirt, he asked what I'd be comfortable with first.

"I turned around and walked towards the cave tree while taking off my sleeveless red-and-yellow shirt.  I placed my hands on a limb above me and leaned forward, then told him to 'start from the top and work your way down'.  I could feel his warm lips at the base of my neck, passionately sucking my skin while pulling my costume down my abdomen.  While his lips increased in suction, he slowly lifted up the black hair in my pony tail and draped it over my right shoulder and started nibbling on my back while simultaneously caressing my boobs. I gave small gasps in response to this arousal, and I felt the same anxiety as I did while preparing for a major exercise back home. But even as he squeezed my nipples, he was as gentle as a lamb, and I soon started to firmly squeeze his muscular arms in response. 

"His lips and hands traversed downward on my body, and at his suggestion I leaned forward to make it easier for him, supporting myself with my palms and knees.  He surprisingly stopped once his fingers reached my belly button.  While reaching for my mother's list, I asked if something was wrong. 

"'It's just that … this is what directly connected you to your mother,' he answered, as though he was questioning whether or not he was worthy of me.  I told him not to focus on who my mother was, and that he should instead be focusing on me.  So, he continued pulling down my costume towards him until he got to my blue hot pants.  He said I had a nice ass; I thanked him.  Then he pulled my costume down to my knees, exposing my derriere.  He said I had a VERY nice ass; I thanked him again. 

"Then I told him to start biting me – to sink his teeth into my ass, which he had just finished complimenting. Shocked at this suggestion, he objected and advised we moved on. But I reminded him of his promise to make me happy, and so he gave in. 

"Pressing his hands against the sides of my butt cheeks, he began to softly nibble on my right ass cheek.  This felt good, but I told him to actually bite.  He did so, and it felt even better.  Per my demand, he opened his mouth wider and bit down harder and longer all over my ass, and I moaned with enjoyment.  But then he stopped.  Upon asking why, he had mistaken my moans for shouts of pain and refused to hurt me any more.

"There was something in his voice that matched the way he had touched me before he'd started biting me. It was such a strong degree of caring that I had been told existed in the best that man's world had to offer. taking his advice, I cast away mother's list and asked what he'd like to do to make me happy.  He replied, 'I'll start from the bottom and work my way to the bottom'.

A few minutes later, the back of my legs had been coated with his saliva, starting from my heels and working all the way up to my ass.  After getting both cheeks, he crawled underneath me as he moved his head to look up at me from underneath.  He said that I was beautiful in the most humble, astonished way possible.  I blushed thanked him, and asked what to do next.  He told me to keep my legs open.

"I did so, and he gently grabbed a hold of my thighs while matching my groin to his mouth, which then dived straight into my vulva. First he got the edge of my groin covered with saliva, and then he went straight in and began biting my clitoris. Throughout this, I gasped, moaned, and even yelled a bit in response to this incredible new joy exploding from my groins, while also grabbing the tree branch out of fear of what unexpected thing would happen next. 

"Robin listened closely to my gasps and moans, adjusting his tongue massage so that I increased my volume. When I started to yell, he stopped, got out from underneath me, and stood up. When I asked why he stopped he said he had to get ready for the next event. 

"He turned around and pulled something out of his pants pocket – the pack of condoms my father had given him." 

"Yeah about that," noted Kara. "Your father seems like the type of guy who'd kill a boy for so much as looking at his daughter." 

"Yeah, that is how he was raised," Donna responded. "But since I was in a life where every day could be my last, why not let me have as much fun with boys, or girls, as I wanted?”

“The same as Alfred.” 

"Yup.  So, after removing the condom from its package, he loosened his utility belt and dropped his pants. I drooled as I stared at his magnificent ass as he struggled to get the condom on. Once he got it on, he turned to face me and I got my first view of the male sex organ. 

"It was big, it was hard – and it was scary. So scary that I shrieked in panic and scampered up the cave tree, only for the branch to break and I fell right back into his arms, and he held me like a knight carrying a princess.  

"Robin urgently asked if I was OK, and I awkward assured him I was, still stammering from the sight I had just seen.  Without taking his eyes off my face, he laid me down on the sleeping mat.  'Donna', he said, 'I know that this must be incredibly nervous for you, and this is only my second time so I'm not all that sure of what I'm doing either.  But you're not just a teammate – you're a royal and a goddess.  It's not enough to make you feel happy; I want you to feel worshiped!  And I honestly don't know if I can be that good enough for you.'  Flattered by this confession, I simply said, 'Just give it your best show!' before spreading my legs and welcoming his monster cock. 

"Robin got down on his knees and gently warned me that my first time could hurt - I told him that I was a warrior who ate pain for breakfast.  Smiling back, he grabbed my thighs as he monitored his cock into position. After giving him the go-ahead, he leaned forward and placed his hands on the ground to either side of me, keeping a fixed look on my face as he was about to make sweet love.  But then the most unexpected thing happened.

“’OK, here I ... wait, something is tickling my balls.’

“'Wait ... what?’

“Then without warning, a long red, pointed tongue began wrapping itself around his chest, which didn’t cause him to pause his thrusting.  The tongue yanked him backwards, and in desperation, he grabbed underneath my knees, and we were both pulled into the mouth of a giant Libyan Snake.”

All the girls stared in disbelief.

“That’s not the weird part.

“We were swallowed whole, Robin going down head first and me going down head last, down a throat that kept our bodies supplementary to each other, and he was started fucking me.  Or rather, the constrictions of the snake’s throat muscles were making us fuck.  And honestly, it felt great!  My outsides were being covered in snake slime, but my insides felt like they were having a party.

“As we went deeper into the beast, my vagina completely swallowed his cock, and the impact vibrated throughout my interior. Then we got pushed into the beast’s stomach, and the shape of the cavity forced Robin to sit back up as we caught our breaths from the sudden shock. Neither of us could see anything, and I was lying in a puddle of sticky, slimy digestive juices.  Robin started to panic, but I assured him that there was one way out of this – for him to finish making me a true Amazon.

"While he questioned my solution, I reached my upwards and around his back, embracing his sweat-covered muscular flesh as I pulled him in closer. Once I could feel his breath on my face, I calmly told him to trust me while lifting my legs and wrapping them around his hips, making sure his young chiseled abs were rubbing against my own. 

"Robin complied and moved his hands to my shoulders and began thrusting even harder than before. But I didn't shriek or gasp; in fact, the intensity was rather comforting at this point.  It was certainly better than the stomach acids that were slowly scarring our skins and dissolving our hair.

"But the stomach juices got worse, rising up and now dripping down from above.  'Damn, it burns!' he screamed between thrusts.  "Deal with it!' I responded like a military instructor.  'Are you a boy or a man?' 

"'I'm a man!' he shouted back.  'Then make me a woman!' I demanded, with complete authority in my voice.  Out of instinct, we pulled our faces together and kissed.  That was my first kiss." 

Starfire now started to feel angry - a type of angry she had felt before when she saw Kitten take her Robin at the prom. 

"Kisses are very different, and always the best, during sex. At first I questioned this new feeling as our mouths interlocked, but I quickly soon just surrendered to it. Even when I could feel the snake's stomach acids burning into my back, I didn't resist. 

"Our kiss continued up until we went into orgasm together, upon which we were gasping not just for air but due to the corrosive pain our bodies were in.  He nobly covered my head and neck with his arms to protect me from the falling acid, and I pulled him in tighter to make sure his testicles were safe from the stomach juices. He moved his thrusting power up to the final notch, and I lifted my arms up straight and grabbed the top of the beast’s belly as we simultaneously went into climax. Finally, we froze as we both screamed upwards, and I felt the condom inside me overload with semen before exploding.

“At the exact same time, I could feel a new degree of strength enter my muscles as my Amazonian heritage was finally unleashed.  While screaming out in orgasm, I also dug my nails into the beast and tore open a hole in his flesh, exposing Robin and I to the clean cave air as the gastric smell of snake insides joined our screams in exiting the beast.

“The monster screamed in agony as it fell over, spilling out Robin and I as our orgasm came to an end.  We were still fairly close to our camp, so there was still some light.  Covered in slimy juices, my body quickly relaxed and collapsed to the ground, and Robin collapsed atop of me, arms and legs spread out.  Seeing the angry snake slither around back towards us, I pushed Robin aside and flew towards the monster, with my fist in the lead.

“I gave that snake a good thrashing with my bare hands and feet, and then used my bracelets to call for my sword, and stabbed the beast in the head, blowing its brain with a vortex of lightning. Naked and covered in snake blood and fluids, I realized that I finally had my mother's powers, and our sexual binding ritual had turned me into a true Amazon. 

"I flew back to Robin, picked up his limp body, and carried him back to our camp.  After setting back down again on the sleeping mat, I hugged and kissed him on the lips once again, and the healing magic from my mother soon alleviated the pain in our bodies (but not all the scars, as all warriors are proud to bear them; I made sure that our faces were still attractive, though).  Once I was done, he gently wrapped his arm around my waist, laid his head on my shoulder, sighed, and thanked me.  He also noted that my hair was no longer in a pony tail, and I realized that my scrunchie must have dissolved inside the snake.  It didn't bother me; I was a woman now, so I'd might as well start looking like one.

“We laid down next to each other on the sleeping mat, holding hands while staring at each other as we quickly fell asleep.  When we awoke, the walls had finally shifted and we found our way out of the cave, with the Libyan Snake's skin as our prize.  Well, we did try to satisfy my newfound sexual appetite on numerous occasions - staring from first waking-up - but neither of us had enough energy to finish.

"We returned to Themyscera victorious, and soon after I bade farewell to Robin, mother inquired if I had succeeded in binding. I told her yes, and she held a celebratory feast in honor of the occasion. A tad bit overblown, but I didn't mind.  I was excited to talk with my mother about how I had finally a partner like my father was for her, but she said that she had bonded with many of her fellow Amazons before meeting him.  We had a good, long talk about the difference between a bonding mate and a soul mate.

“I kept in touch with Robin, but never bonded with him again. I did have a few more bond mates – Kara, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Speedy.  But now I know that I have fallen for both Kara and Speedy, and I'm trying to work things out between all of us."

 


	3. Batgirl Bang Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara explains how Robin took her virginity in their first act of romance together, and Starfire wonders if it's really meant to be.

"That is the most metal story ever!" exclaimed Argent.

Starfire now had a strong uneasiness come over her.  Weeks before, she had claimed that she would have no problem with Robin having other grimgorfs.  After all, the way he made her feel was so joyous that would be incredibly selfish of her to keep that joy to herself.  But hearing about how he had merged his bodies with those who were not his grimgorfs, she began to question just how much it really meant to him – how much she meant to her. 

"Well then, friend Babs," Starfire asked, "were you also truly not grimgorfs with Robin?" 

"We were," Barbara responded.  "We were truly, honestly in love, and we didn't need sex to confirm it.  But we did it anyway." 

The other girls sat down and politely asked her to continue. 

"First of all, when I first showed signs of puberty, my father talked to me about sex.  He told me that it should be the most wonderful thing in the world, and so it should be done with the most wonderful person in the world to me.  Of course, I still had a rather childish view of romance, so my father summed it best like this: 

"'There are only two things you can lose and never get back – your life and your virginity.  If you're going to lose either, make sure it's for somebody worth it'.  Also, while saving lives was part of my father's work, I realized that whomever I lose my virginity to must have something extra special to make him worth it. 

"Fast forward to after the events of the last story, and shortly after I met Robin in IT class, and later in PE class.  Long story short, we became friends, I became Batgirl, and we grew closer to the point that I was falling in love with him   I tried to talk to father about this, but by now he was so busy that he hardly noticed me anymore. 

"But by now Kara was my best friend, and I was comfortable about discussing my feelings for Robin with her.  But the moment I brought up his name, she started bragging about how they'd been sex friends." 

"Yes, I remember," confirmed Kara.  "Then you got mad.  Scary mad.  You tried punching me, slapping me, smashing me with chairs … none of it worked, but I was so confused at why you were suddenly so hurt.  Then you started crying and poured out your feelings for him.  I had no idea what you meant, but it was clear that I had hurt you badly, and I've never stopped feeling terrible for that.  So, I called off my sex nights with Robin, and when he asked why, I said it was because of you." 

"Soon after, our school had a Sadie Hawkins dance," continued Barbara.  "I asked Robin, and he said 'yes' without hesitation.  But the night of the dance, we both had to join Batman on a mission.  We were both badly wounded, and he sent us to the Batcave to stitch ourselves up. 

"While we put bandages on each other and gave the other painkillers, Robin confessed that he had stopped sleeping with Kara.  'It was a lot of fun when we started,' he said, 'but I never thought that I would meet someone who had the feelings you have for me'. 

"I wanted to believe him, but I angrily asked if that’s what Bruce and Alfred had taught him to think.  Robin confessed that he did blindly accept their claims that he would never fall in love, but that was before he met me. 

"Before I could respond, the pain kicked in and was so bad that I had trouble walking.  Robin let me rest in his R-Cycle as he escorted me back home.  After laying me down in my bed, he said to me those three words we all wanted to hear from him: 'I love you'.  And then I pulled him down for a long, deep kiss.  Eyes closed, right hands on the back of the other's neck, and left hands on the shoulder.  Then he gently ended our kiss, looked at me and earnestly asked, 'What do you want?'.

"I was confused, so he clarified: 'I'm the boyfriend now, right?  I can't make you happy unless you tell me what you want.'

"I still couldn't exactly say it, so he encouraged me: 'You don't have to worry about being a good girl.  Kara and Donna never did.  And besides, actions speak louder than words.'  Then I smiled.

"We were both facing each other, holding hands in between us as our kiss grew full of lust.  I slid my hands up to his shoulders and pushed him onto his back.  This ended our second kiss, and then I pulled off and threw aside my tight costume shirt, exposing thick purple sports bra.  I left myself fall forward as we went into our third kiss, during which he areched down to my ass and helped me pull off my tight superhero pants.

"I sat back up while taking off his cape and shirt, and moved my lips down his neck and onto his chest.  I pulled his right arm out of his sleeve and soaked his fingers in my moth.  Then I moved back to his chest, chewing on his left nipple while squeezing his right.  It didn't taste very good, and he's not the most pleasant yeller, but it did get both our hearts pumping.  After biting his right nipple while squeezing his left, I slowly sat back up I moved my hands down his abdominal region, making sure my fingertips took in every crevice.   

"I got off my bed and after pulling off his pants and underwear, I reached in between his thighs and pulled out his fabled cock.  Now, I was as shocked Kara and Donna, but I fight crime in Gotham, so this was hardly astonishing or terrifying, but it was impressive.  After putting on the condom that Kara had given me, I sucked that mighty cock of his like a Popsicle on the hottest day of summer, and then I did the same to his testicles.  Then I sat back up and pulled his foot up to my mouth, soaking his toes in saliva.  Then I finally opened my eyes and stared at him; he was staring back in shock.  I was not a good girl after all!

"I stood up and climbed back onto my bed, landing with my face on my pillow and my back facing the ceiling.  I brought my knees in forward, lifted up my ass and said, 'Stick it in my rectum!'

"Now he was the one confused.  'You asked what I want!  I want to be a bad girl!  So bad that you'll forget all about Kara and Donna!  And this is the baddest thing I can do!'"

"Is that true?" asked a curious Kole.  "Is that really the baddest thing a guy and a girl can do?"

"Oh, yes!" assured Kara.  "The only way a girl could get dirtier is if her man drank her menstrual blood straight out of her pussy!"

Everyone was shocked to wonder if she really had done that.

"And no, I haven't done that!  All boys run for the hills at the sight of menstruation!"

"Robin loves my menstruation," thought Starfire to herself.

"Yes, well," continued Barbara, "he got onto the bed behind me, and quickly yanked my purple sports panties down my legs and placed his hands on his hips while getting on his knees.

"'As you wish, my lady!' he complied.

"Next, I felt his monster penis go straight into my butthole, and he moved it back and forth as I gasped and shouted in delightful pain.  After a minute of that, he asked, 'Do you like being dirty?'  'Yes!' I shouted back.  'Do you like being a virgin?'  'No!'

"'Would you like me to fix that problem for you?'  'Yes, please yes!'

"He took out his penis, turned me over, pushed my butt down onto the mattress, and thrust his cock into my vagina, shattering my hymen.  He didn't get very far in, but he clearly knew what he was doing.  The rhythmic thrusts of his penis in my vaginal tract was aggressive yet soothing, and I couldn't help but submit and let him do as he pleased.

"Then, he caught me off guard by grabbing underneath my knees and yanked his upper body backward, pulling me across the mattress, forcing his penis to finally go all the way in, while getting his leg underneath my upper body.  Once he was certain he couldn't go in further, he exhaled from exhaustion as he let himself fall backward, and used his legs to push up my body so that I was sitting up straight in the cowgirl position, my shirt and cape ripping off my body.  By now, he was completely naked, and my only clothing left was my purple sports bra.

"Once I caught my breath, I looked down at Robin smiling confidently at me.  'Go on, Babs!  Tonight is all about you, so do whatever you want, you dirty girl!'

"Still nervous, I started off slowly, but soon I was cowgirling so hard my whole bed was shaking with my liberation.  Under my direction, he sat up and undid my bandeau bra, and then began to grope my bouncing boobs.  For the last few seconds before orgasm, he began squeezing both of my tits.  Then the orgasm started, and I pulled his head tight to my chest as I screamed in joy.

"Once that was over, I fell backwards and gave deep breaths of exhaustion.  Robin soon laid down next to me, and called me his goddess.  We hugged and kissed one final time, and spent the rest of the night sleeping in each other's embrace.

"So, that's how Robin took my virginity.  I'm sorry if it didn't get wild enough for you, but Gotham is already crazy enough, I don't need my love life to be the same way." 

"So, how did he get hurt?" asked Donna.  "Each of these stories has him getting grievously hurt somehow, so what happens here?" 

"Oh, right, that.  Well, it's actually kind of embarrassing.  See, right after I had reached orgasm.  Robin called me his goddess, and wanted to worship me by doing something he had never done with Kara or Donna – make a hot dog."

"You wish to make ball game food from fried insects?" asked a confused Starfire. 

"No, Star, in this case, a 'hot dog' is where the man puts his penis between the lady's boobs, which she uses to massage the penis until he shoots out his seed.  He took off his condom and we did just that.  However, upon him finally reaching orgasm, his semen squirted straight into my eye. 

"Robin reached down to see if I was OK, but the stinging pain made me overreact, and I screamed.  Then I heard my dad yell from downstairs.  Panicking, I forced Robin to the only hiding space I had, which was outside my window.  Then I quickly cleaned up my room and put on  bathrobe just before my dad came in, and I assured him I had just gotten some perfume in my eye.  My dad and I had a long talk about ... something ... and then he left.  I looked back outside to see that Robin was gone, and a broken tile hinted that he had fallen down into our trash can, which was now empty.  Using my Bat-tracking-chip, I traced him to the nearest garbage dump, where his unconscious-due-to-three-day-old-rotting-food and very flexible body had just been made the majority of a garbage cube."

Again, all the other girls stared in disbelief.

“Oh, come on, that's not the weirdest thing you've ever heard!"

"But if you were truly grimgorfs then, why not now?" asked Starfire. 

"Because we broke up," answered Barbara.  "I didn't like how Robin was becoming too much like Bruce, and he felt the same way.  So, we ended our silly little romance." 

"I also remember that," said Kara.  "When you told me on the phone, I rushed over to your place just to make sure you were OK." 

"But I wasn't.  But thankfully, you were there for me.  You definitely had a better understanding of feelings then, which makes it all the more foolish than I confessed mine to you." 

"So wait, you two are grimgorfs?" Exclaimed Starfire. 

"No.  After she made her confession, I went home to consider my own feelings, and then this happened," answered Barbara, pointing to her wheelchair.  "After that day, I couldn't bear the thought of being used as another pawn to hurt someone I loved.  So, I turned Kara down." 

"Yup, and then you became the heartbreaker," Kara confirmed.  "But things have worked out fine since.  I mean, it's clear you found love again, and with your credentials it should be easy to take care of that baby.  As for me, I forsook romance entirely.”

“Wait, are you and Donna not grimgorfs?” asked Starfire.

“Well, kind of,” Kara replied.  “We do love each other, but it's an open relationship.  She's found true love with Speedy, and I have found many friends in the Honorary Titans, and they’ve all helped make my body happy in so many different ways!”

“But do you not want a grimgorf?”

“Yes, I do.  I’d love to be in love, to only share my body with someone who also shares my mind and soul.  But honestly, I just care about far too many people to pick one I care the most about.”

"Kara and Barb have found what makes them happy, I’ve found mine, and you’ve found yours,” concluded Donna.  "Gotten your people a safe new home, ruling them as queen, peace marriage to Robin … you've got everything you could ever want!" 

"Yes, everything I want," Starfire responded in an unsure manner. 

Actually, she wasn't so sure anymore.  She wasn't sure if the passion Robin had showed for sex was truly love or just fun.  He was already talking about still being a hero after the wedding, so did that mean he truly didn't want to be with her.  Were they truly in love and not just close friends?  And the feelings she had for Robin – how were they different than the ones he and Barbara once had for each other?  Their love didn't last, so why should her love with him be any different? 

"I'm glad you and Robin are grimgorfs," said Barbara in a very comforting manner.  "You're the perfect combination of all our best qualities - newcomer space alien, warrior princess, redhead - I feel like Robin had to go deal with us to finally found out the type of person that would be the perfect soulmate for him.  We were all just bits and pieces, but you are the whole.  So be grateful that you already know that he is the one to make you whole!"

Through this reassurance, Starfire surprisingly found comfort in gazing at Barbara.  She wasn't wearing a swimsuit, but her clothes were tight enough to make out her figure.  Even while pregnant in a wheelchair, she was still a sexy, athletic young woman.  While noting her looks, Starfire also began cataloguing everything good about her – her intelligence, her determination, her aggressiveness when things went wrong, her sense of hope when things went bad, her strong devotion to justice, her friendly demeanor,… 

Barbara was everything Starfire loved about Robin.  Except that she wanted to stay put and be normal.  Which might make her better. 

 


End file.
